Living life with love
by PurpleGrl
Summary: Leddi fanfic, takes place after Hansenn/Hemingway: Luc still haunted by his old memories has set off to find Eddi in India hoping to reconcile with her but is there a future for them and will Luc ever get a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my new fanfic about Luc going to find Eddi in India, sorry for scraping in with everyone else's India fanfics. Hope you all enjoy :)**

Luc looked at the picture of his dead fiancé one last time, before placing it back inside its box with her engagement ring and treasured bracelet he gave to her for her birthday. As he did this he felt a tear trickle down his worn out face, there were so many memories in that one photo of her but he had to move on as hard as it was. She was gone forever but Eddi wasn't so he had to move on and focus on finding Eddi. Picking up the postcard Eddi sent him he smiled despite the tears streaming down his face as his memories of her and Eddi intertwined. The montage of his life with her and Eddi began to play in his mind and he felt yet more tears escape.

Him meeting to her

His initial thought of Eddi on the roof

Him proposing to her

His first kiss with Eddi in his lab

Them planning the wedding together

The first night in his caravan with Eddi

Them signing up to the war

Him getting Eddi back after he left

Her dying

Eddi leaving

Tracing the outline of the postcard he waited for his flight to be called, his control over his emotions still limited. Wiping away the last tear as the last memory faded Luc stood up and paced back and forth not wanting to sit anymore, he heard his flight being called on the loudspeaker echoing around the large room and walked up to the desk.

"Hello sir," chirped the air hostess scanning his boarding pass, how can she always be that happy when all life does is screw you over? Luc thought but he managed a weak smile back. Thinking he escaped the jolliness he walked towards the plane only to be met by another set of red lipstick smiles. Their permanent cheeriness reminded him of Chantelle and his mind wandered from her to Sasha and AAU. He missed Sasha and Michael as they were the ones who helped him and therefore helped him decide to do this. They would always be his friends but he doubted that he would ever see them again. Finding his seat he sat down and scanned through the on flight entertainment: rubbish, rubbish, more rubbish, rubbish, ... the prisoner the perfect thing to watch on the way to find Eddi. Luc pressed play blocking out the merriness from everyone on the plane letting the words spoken fill his ears and letting him drift away...

The next thing he was aware of was the smell of omelette creeping up his nostrils, he never was a fan of plane food but he hadn't eaten much in days and was suddenly away of how hungry he was. Devouring the whole thing in a matter of minutes he checked his watch: 8am in India, four hours left of the long nine hour flight. Gulping down his orange juice he noticed the man sitting next to him giving him a funny look. Tired of being judged he turned away and stared out the window at the never ending layer of clouds. He was only four hours away from Eddi plus two hours by bus. Six hours away from seeing her beautiful smile, her pretty elfin features, and her deep brown eyes.

The next four hours seemed to fly by and before Luc knew it the pilot was announcing that they were about to land. Stepping out of the plane the intense heat hit him like a wave forcing him to remove the two jumpers he was wearing aboard the freezing airplane. If this was a movie Eddi would be waiting for him at the gate and they would share an emotional and passionate greeting but the gate was bare of Eddi and this was real life so instead of spotting Eddi he spotted the bus taking him to the village where Eddi implied she was. His van wouldn't be in India till three weeks after as it was being shipped over so he would have to make do with Indian public transport and walking until then. He got on the bus and took a seat by the window, whipping out his phone he checked the time: 12.30. He was so close to Eddi he was determined that one of the many chapters of his life would go right and just maybe he could have a happy ending for once.

**Thanks for reading, please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**xx pn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while as my computer would not let me upload documents or send emails, so I have had to type it all out again on my iPad. Anyway hope you like it:**

Due to the busy traffic Luc arrived at the village where Eddi was in the early hours of the evening. Despite the fact that it was winter, the sun was still shining and the heat was as stifling as it was at lunch. Luc had no idea where Eddi was in the village, but he knew the area well and that would be an advantage for him. Looking around the village, Luc found it surprisingly empty with just a few people wondering around so he walked to the little bar in the centre of the village. Luc knew he was stereotyping Eddi but it seemed like a good place to start even so. It took Luc ten minutes to walk to the bar so he used it to gather in his mind what he was going to say to her, however by the time Luc arrived he had only the first line prepared and that was made up of two words.

"Hello Eddi," he rehearsed trying to grasp the next line, but failing to do so. Walking in he tried to remember how to speak the native language in that village, he then asked the batman if he had seen Eddi to be met with a curt shake of the barman's head. Luc ordered an orange juice and drank it slowly to pass the time wondering what to do next, Eddi wasn't here so where else could he try? She didn't put her address on the postcard so he had no idea where she lived, and he doubted the small village would have a hospital. Luc drained the last drop enjoying the intense zingy flavour roll around on his tongue, before walking out of the shack towards the very centre of the village. This time he saw a lot more people out then before who were setting up stalls, presumably for the evening market. After a couple of minutes he heard what sounded like a bell chime eight times indicating the time. The bell finished chiming and before he knew it what looked like thousands of people came pouring out of nowhere marching straight up to the stalls, either bargaining for a better price or paying straight away. Luc looked around him taking in how relaxed and happy everyone looked in comparison to his stressed life back at Holby. He loved being a doctor and, if anything, thrived under pressure, but he needed a break and this village looked like the perfect place to stay for a while. He looked straight ahead at the bar he had just come from, deciding whether or not to go back and get away from the crowd. It was then that Luc saw her through the crowd of people, despite her sun kissed skin and hair it was Eddi alright.

"Eddi!" Luc shouted, trying to attract her attention though the swarm of people. "Eddi!" Luc saw Eddi turn around at the sound of her name and her eyes found him and fixed on him. Checking, double checking, triple checking; quadruple checking that it was really him before weaving her way through the crowd to meet him. They both stood in front of each other for just a second, looking at each other, the tension rising, before reuniting with an emotional filled hug. Luc clamped his hands around her back like he was never going to let her go again, capturing the feeling he felt at reuniting with the women he cared so much about. Before Luc knew it tears were streaming down his face again because this was the happiest he had felt in months.

**Thanks for reading and if you thought it was good enough please leave a review. Hopefully my next update will be soon xx pn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I literally had no idea where to go with this story after chapter 2. Anyway I hope you enjoy it:**

"Oh my god Luc what are you doing here?" Eddi asked excitedly, breaking the hug. "What's happened, are you crying?" She continued to question, confused at the sight of his tears."

"I have so much to tell you," Luc replied shakily. "But maybe somewhere more private," he suggested.  
"Oh of course sorry," she apologised. "Come back to my flat," she invited, "it's only a short walk from here." Eddi linked her hands with his and then pulled him in the direction of her flat.  
The sun was finally beginning to set making the heat more bearable and as they strolled along hand in hand Luc couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.  
"So what's happening with you, how did you get here?" Luc asked.  
"Well after I went back with Liam back to Yorkshire I conquered my addiction," she replied.  
"How long did that take you?" Luc questioned.  
"About two months," she responded.  
"That's remarkable," Luc said. "How did you manage to do that so quickly?"  
"Well Liam really helped me, he practically became my full time carer," She explained.  
"During the first week I was shaking in a pile on the floor and he would literally be spoon feeding me mouthfuls of food to keep my strength up. He kept telling me that I could beat it and with no stress around me, nothing to keep on top of I began to believe it and I relied on the pills less. He weened me down to about half the amount I used to take in about three weeks, and from then on it gradually got easier. I gave up the booze too I didn't want to get hooked onto something else."  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you would be teetotal," Luc joked.  
"I know right but I'm fine actually," Eddi laughed.  
"So when you conquered your addiction why didn't you come back to holby, to me?" Luc said reproachfully.  
"There were too many memories, too many faces judging me I wanted to see the world so I thought here's my chance. However I wanted to see you so I sent the postcard and hoped that maybe one day you would come," she explained. "Ah here we are," she said as they arrived outside her flat. This area of the village was slightly more upmarket than everywhere else, the buildings looked new and more modern. They even had postboxes outside them. "I'm downstairs and my friend is upstairs, we should pop up sometime so you can meet him."  
"Uh huh," Luc agreed distractedly. He was too busy looking at the name written on the post box above Eddi's name: Jed Crosser. It took Luc approximately five seconds to realise why that name was so familiar.  
"No it couldn't be, why in all places did he have to be here?" He thought. "Relax, it's probably another person with the same name," he told himself in his head. "So this Jed, what's he like?" He asked anxiously.  
"Oh he's really nice, has some past which he won't talk about and goes quiet when I bring it up but on the whole he's a great neighbour," Eddi described. "Do you want to meet him now?" She asked.  
"No!" Luc said bitterly before seeing the look of confusion on her face. "Sorry I mean I'm a bit tired right now."  
"Right well we better go in then," Eddi smiled. "Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and this is the living room," she pointed out. Luc looked around and smiled the word to sum it up would be cosy which was just what he needed. The living room consisted of a red squashy sofa which slightly resembled a giant bean bag, a small TV in the corner, a bookcase and a table with some decorative plastic flowers and a mug on top of it. The walls were painted a deep red and the ceiling was a rich orange colour, despite the modern feel of the room the colours really made the room give off an exotic vibe which Luc liked a lot. "So what to do you think?" She asked plonking herself onto the sofa.  
"It's lovely," Luc answered peering closer at the walls before joining her on the sofa.  
"So what did you want to tell me?" She beamed.  
"Oh it's nothing," said Luc trying to dismiss his past. He couldn't tell her now not with Jed living above her.  
"Didn't seem like nothing," Eddi laughed confused.  
"It's nothing ok!" Luc insisted raising his voice. He got up and walked out the room into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review xx pn**


End file.
